Say Goodbye
by Selector18
Summary: #KiriAsuweek2016 Día 8: 7 de octubre Tema: Libre Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reki


**Say** **Goodbye**

* * *

 **9:05 am. Aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo, enero del 2028**

-Ya casi es la hora, empacaste todo lo necesario?.

Un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a modo de afirmación fue la corta y clara respuesta que la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños dio ante la pregunta de la mayor de los Yuuki.

\- No quiero tener que regresar solo porque olvidaste algo.

\- No te preocupes madre, no olvidé nada - respondió escueta, sin apartar la vista del gran ventanal que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, mirando fijamente las aerolíneas que llegaban y salían.

El constante ruido de pasos que van y vienen, las voces que anunciaban el vuelo próximo a salir, el ruido de los guardias tratando de poner orden a unos cuantos metros atrás de ellos, las tristes despedidas y los emotivos reencuentros. Todo ese ambiente bastante movido y bullicioso era el que se vivía en ese momento.

Y ahí se encontraba Asuna y su familia, esperando a que llegue la hora en el que debía abordar el avión.

Tras haber terminado el colegio, había estado estudiando en una universidad de Japón durante un año. Pero en el momento en el que le mencionó a su madre, la posibilidad de poder ir a América a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de allí y continuar sin tener que empezar todo desde cero, esta sin dudar aceptó alegando que si tenía un título de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de aquel continente, eso le daría mayor oportunidad a la hora de conseguir un trabajo en cualquier lugar y sobretodo un gran renombre, claro con la condición de que primero esperase a que pasen las fiestas de fin de año y demás. Es por esto que en este instante se encontraban esperando la hora del vuelo.

Llevaba una pequeña valija en mano, donde tenía algunas cosas personales en caso de que la aerolínea extraviara su demás equipaje que ya había sido llevado a embarque.

Sus amigos le habían hecho una fiesta de despedida el día anterior y por supuesto, Kazuto estaba presente en la fiesta también, pasaron todo el día juntos y aunque todos trataban de mostrarse alegres, de vez en cuando podía sentirse el ambiente de tristeza y nostalgia entre ellos. No le gustaba las despedidas por lo que ahora se encontraba solamente en compañía de sus padres y hermano, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que todos llegaran junto a ella.

\- Te vamos a extrañar hija - habló muy despacio y con un aire serio su padre en tanto ella se lanzaba a abrazarlo siendo correspondida al instante por el mayor y haciendo lo mismo con su hermano e incluso con Kyouko, después de todo era su madre y la quería a pesar de querer siempre imponer su voluntad sobre la de ella.

No iba a llorar, aunque la despedida y el sentimiento de tener que dejar a los que tanto amaba atrás la comenzaba a abrumar, tanto que empezaron a escocerle los ojos pero logró controlar las lágrimas rebeldes que osaban asomarse sin permiso, después de todo volvería de vez en cuando de visita no es como si fuese a irse para siempre.

En cuanto rompió con el abrazo, comenzó a mirar a todas partes en dirección a la entrada del aeropuerto, buscando algo o más bien a _alguien._ Se supone que Kazuto debía estar ahí con ella cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que llamaran al abordaje.

Su vuelo iba programado para las diez y media de la mañana y eran ya las nueve cuarenta y cinco o al menos eso decía su teléfono celular cuando miró la pantalla en busca de alguna llamada o mensaje de su amado, _(pues como siempre se llamaba para abordar al menos una a media hora antes de la hora establecida)_ , entonces la castaña empezó a impacientarse al no encontrar señal de vida alguna de parte del pelinegro.

\- Oi! Asunaaa!... - una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista vio a una joven de cabellos castaños sonriéndole amistosamente mientras se acercaba a ella, sin duda alguna era Rika y al fijarse mejor pudo ver al resto de sus amigos. Habían llegado para despedirse!.

\- Rika, chicos... - soltó con la voz amenazando con quebrarse y llevándose una mano a la boca por la emoción de verlos. No lo esperaba, porque se supone que para eso era la fiesta del día anterior pero una vez más lograron sorprenderla.

\- Qué hacen ellos aquí? - cuestionó Kyouko - no sé supone que esto sería familiar, para eso era el permiso que me pediste ayer no es así? - la miró seria. No es como si los amigos de Asuna les cayera mal o algo, sino que ella estaba acostumbrada a que estas cosas sean de manera más íntima, solo en familia.

\- Son sus amigos, dejala que se despida nuevamente - intervino Kouichirou que por primera vez se permitió decir algo en todo ese tiempo que llevaban ahí.

Kyouko lo aceptó, después de todo ella también extrañaría a su hija, su pequeña y única hija.

Asuna se encontraba feliz y a la vez un poco melancólica de tener que dejarlos a todos, pero al menos podría verlos y hablar con ellos en ALO, sin duda amaba la realidad virtual al darle la posibilidad de poder seguir en contacto casi directo con ellos cada vez que se conecten y vaya que lo haría a menudo.

Con la mirada siguió buscando al pelinegro, con la posibilidad de que tal vez haya llegado con ellos pero por mas que lo buscó no lo encontró. Incluso su mamá/tía estaba y él no, era el colmo con Kazuto.

-Suguha chan, sabes dónde está Kazuto kun?.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza - Yo salí temprano en la mañana por lo que no vi a mi hermano.

-Entiendo... - susurró débilmente.

-Descuida Asuna chan - la mayor de los kirigaya la animó - estoy segura que está por llegar - Asuna solo le sonrió con ternura asintiendo.

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 512 con destino a Nueva York, favor de pasar para_ _a_ _bordar por la puerta 4._

Y justo ahí estaba su llamado, el avión ya se estaba preparando para despegar y él no aparecía!

 _"Buena viaje hija, buena suerte hermanita_ "

Fueron las palabras respectivas de Shouzou y su hermano.

\- Asuna te extrañaremos mucho - Rika la abrazó con fuerza una vez más.

\- Yo también, pero podremos vernos seguido - le confío con una sonrisa en los labios.

La muchacha se giró hacia su madre y la abrazó nuevamente.

\- Buen viaje Asuna.. - era una escena conmovedora de madre e hija hasta que la mayor decidió continuar y arruinar el momento - espero que cuando llegues a América no olvides cuáles son tus responsabilidades.

\- Claro, madre.

La muchacha tomó de nuevo su maleta y cuando iba a girarse escuchó una voz que reconocería a kilómetros.

-Perdón por la tardanza - todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. A Asuna se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la figura de su amado.

Kazuto estaba recostandose sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire, al parecer había corrido para poder llegar a tiempo y vaya que fue a tiempo - tuve un inconveniente ahí atrás - apuntó hacia una multitud de personas que le dificultaron el paso.

\- Kirito kun - gritó emocionada de verlo, tanto que se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle las personas presentes, incluso el de sus propios padres - por qué tardaste tanto - lo miró haciendo un puchero de enojo.

Kazuto solo rió divertido - tuve unos problemas antes de llegar.

-está bien, ya estás aquí - contestó Asuna tomándolo de la mano y sonriéndose mutuamente con el amor y cariño visibles.

En ese momento, ignorando a la pareja todos repararon en una cosa.

-Onii chan - interrumpió Suguha y aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta dijo - ¿Por qué traes eso?.

Los ojos de Kyouko se posaron inmediatamente en el objeto que tenía el chico en una mano y luego hacia su hija exigiendo con la mirada una explicación.

Asuna afianzó el agarre de sus manos y con voz segura y alegre respondió a la pregunta muda de su madre - Kazuto kun irá a América conmigo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, puesto que nadie sabía que Kazuto también iría, después de todo esa promesa de ir a América juntos solo lo sabían ellos y jamás se lo comentaron a nadie a excepción de la madre del pelinegro, quien sonreía cómplice y fue nada más y nada menos la que los ayudó con ese tema todo ese tiempo.

Y antes de que Kyouko o alguien más pudiera decir algo, Asuna jaló de la mano al pelinegro y empezaron a correr en dirección a la puerta de abordaje como si fuesen dos fugitivos, ambos con sus maletas a cuestas y una enorme sonrisa resplandeciente en los labios al unísono dijeron - Adiós a todos!.. - sin mirar atrás.

 _Asuna!_ \- el tremendo grito molesto que pegó su madre retumbó en todo el aeropuerto pero aún así no se detuvieron a mirar.

En tanto sus amigos se limitaron a reír sonoramente por las locuras de ese par, pero sabían que no podía haber sido de otra forma de todos modos ellos no pueden estar separados.

Ya cuando vuelvan de visita se enfrentarían a las consecuencias, pero eso ya no les importaba si podían estar juntos.

Pararon su carrera justo antes de salir completamente y echaron a reír felices, irían a América juntos!. Como habían prometido antes de que ocurriera todo lo de UWO.

Kazuto tomó de la cintura a Asuna y ella sabiendo lo que seguía colocó sus manos una alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y la otra sobre el torso masculino, la miró unos segundos, le acarició suavemente la mejilla apartando unos pequeños mechones de cabello y luego unió sus labios besándola con ahínco y devoción, ella no dejó pasar ni un segundo para corresponderle de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.

Los demás pasajeros pasaban a un lado de ambos mirándolos, algunos con vergüenza, otros molestos o enternecidos pero no les importaba, ese era su momento y los que siguieran a ese también, solamente para ellos.

\- Nos meteremos en problemas - bromeó la joven sonriendo sobre los labios del pelinegro.

\- No me importa si así puedo estar contigo siempre - fue su respuesta antes de volver a devorar los labios de Asuna con anhelo aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo.

Una vez separados abordaron el avión siempre tomados de las manos, miraban por la ventana mientras el avión despegaba como sus amigos y familia se despedían de ellos desde el ventanal y con la felicidad de saber que vivirían juntos, claro que las universidades tenían habitaciones pero ellos habían estado ahorrando durante todo el año anterior para comprar un departamento entre los dos una vez lleguen.

Tal vez no sea Japón o su cabaña en el piso 22 pero donde estén no les importaba siempre y cuando estuvieran los tres juntos porque claro que Yui también estaría con ellos.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **#KiriAsuweek2016.**  
 **Día 8:** viernes 7 de octubre.  
 **Tema:** libre.

Feliz cumpleaños al sexi kirito kun ^^

Bueno que puedo decir :v  
En serio disfruté mucho esta semana llena de fics KiriAsu ^^  
Aunque yo solo hice dos aportes xD _(es culpa de la musa xD)._

Fue lindo ver que este año el evento estuvo bastante activo y muchas gracias a todos los que participaron trayendo tan lindos fics ^^


End file.
